hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call
War of the Worlds XI: Destiny's Call is the eleventh game in the War of the Worlds series, and is probably the best. This is because it was done with more ideas in mind in addition to myself being older and understanding game balance. Caution: Spoilers The game follows Destiny, a josh, as he collects the Elemental Gems to stop Topaz's reign of terror. Along the way, he meets Rob, Ulysses, and his brothers Syrris and Kenesis. However, Rob dies about halfway through the first world (It is possible to revive him, however). Destiny goes from a little known lab and goes through collecting elemental stones. He requires a certain amount of stones to get into some areas (such as the entrance to Quartz's lair requires 4 stones). These limits are called E.Stone Doors. However, hampering his quest is a lab experiment only known as S. You face most elemental stones three times over the course of the game. The first gem Destiny is sent to obtain is Jade, who has build a shrine to herself. Afterward, you get sent to face Quartz, then Ruby, Sapphire, and Diamond. After Diamond and obtaining the Terradactyl, you are able to obtain any stone at any time (barring E.Stone doors) After defeating Topaz and obtaining the Alpha Blade, a mysterious cavern opens up. In this zone you face Kunzite and Agate. After defeating Agate, you find out that the Elemental Gems were sealing away a great evil, Diablos. Upon being released, Diablos tears the world asunder and splits the party. Eventually, after getting the party back together, they enter Diablos' tower. There, they defeat him, and bring the world back to order. End Spoilers Digiworld A good amount of the game is spent in an area of the world called the Digiworld (no relation to Digimon, however). The Digiworld is kinda like an alternate plane that, at certain fluctuations, can teleport you to a miniature dungeon or passageway. In addition, items can often be found in them. Digiworld entrances look like spheres with a star on them. Battle System The battle system is ATB-based, and up to 3 party members may join. The magic system is a junction system, similar to Axem Adventure, where you add magic and other abilities through Alchemy Stones. Themes Running themes include lonesomeness, abandonment, and rising to the challenge. =Areas= World 1 *P.1 Theta Laboratory *P.2 Theta Laboratory (Digiworld) *P.3 Jade Palace *P.4 Train, Gamma (+Digiworld) *P.5 Amethyst Rock, Stone Pass, Stone Tunnel *P.6 Quartz Pass (+Digiworld), Quartz Tunnel *P.7 Iota City *P.8 Garnet Pass, Ruby Volcano 1 *P.9 Ruby Volcano 2 (+Digiworld) *P.10 Boat, Epsilon *P.11 Grybryc Ocean (+Digiworld) *P.12 Borialis, Warm House *P.13 Sapphire Mountain (+Digiworld) *P.14 Borialis Bay (+Digiworld), Schwimmer *P.15 Zeta (+Digiworld) *P.16 Diamond Fortress *P.17 Delta (+Digiworld) *P.18 Opal Castle (+Digiworld) *P.19 Terradactyl, Toxic Dump (+Digiworld) *P.20 Nu (+Digiworld) *P.21 Lamda Labs (+Digiworld) *P.22 Zircon Space Station *P.23 Zirco, Forgotten Plain, Gates of Destiny *P.24 Beta (+Digiworld) *P.25 Emerald Castle *P.26 Alpha (+Digiworld) *P.27 Topaz Tower 1 (+Digiworld) *P.28 Topaz Tower 2 (+Digiworld) *P.29 Room A, Room B, Room C, Topaz Tower 3, Roof *P.30 Diablos Temple World 2 *P.31 Delta *P.32 Rock Mine (+Digiworld) *P.33 Cockitrice Pass, Quartz Isle *P.34 Iota, Terra Isle *P.35 Amethyst Desert, Power Plant *P.36 Zeta Plateau, Zeta Pod, Diamond Castle *P.37 Gamma, Ruby Volcano (+Digiworld) *P.38 Mystic Mountain, Zircon Forest *P.39 Beta (+Digiworld), Alpha, Machine Castle *P.40 Omega Mountain *P.41 Topaz Swamp (+Digiworld) *P.42 Diablos Tower *P.43 Diablos Tower (Digiworld) *P.44 Time Seal (+Digiworld) Category:Nyntindois